The present invention relates to a slip on plastic cover for a cement and plastering trowel.
A cement/plastering trowel will be called a mason""s trowel herein. A mason""s trowel has a rectangular working surface which is slightly convex running along a longitudinal axis of the working surface. The outside longer edges curve upward.
Noted below are references which tried but failed to provide a protective sheath for the mason""s trowel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,028 (1960) to Robbins discloses a mason""s trowel guard made of metal. The inside gripping edges are coarse so as to sharpen the long side edges of the trowel. No explanation is provided to explain how a convex working blade is held in place by a pair of slots having parallel edges. If the slot is larger than the blade, then the blade will fall out. If the slot is smaller than the blade, then the blade can""t be fit inside the (metal) slot without some type of prying action to open the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,811 (1940) to Zeeland discloses a rubber and felt cover stretched over the bottom of a triangular trowel to provide a smooth working surface for the blade in plastering applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,059 (1948) to Kendrick discloses a knife sheath having a release catch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,649 (1949) to Frechtmann discloses a knife blade guard made of a plastic rod having a slot to receive the blade.
What is needed in the art is a flexible sheath for a mason""s trowel which will not fall off from any angle during transport. Another needed feature is a sheath with drainage holes for washing with water. Another needed feature is a sheath having a built in file for sharpening the blade. The present invention provides all of these features, which are deemed new, useful and non-obvious in the art.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a sheath for a mason""s trowel that grasps the blade of the trowel so as not to fall off from any angle during transport.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide the sheath with water drain holes.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide the sheath with a file to sharpen the trowel.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.